Beautiful Doll
by As Seen Behind the Scenes
Summary: Alice Brandon is a normal sixteen year old - until, that is, she finds herself pregnant. All human.
1. Week 9, day 5

Alice Brandon starred at the pregnancy test, feeling a knot growing in her stomach.

_'This can't be right... this _cannot _be right.' _She thought, and shook her head at the plus sign. There it was, right in front of her, telling her that she was a pregnant teenager. It brought no words of comfort, no advice, and no tea and sympathy – only the blunt truth, not caring that it would ruin her life.

She was in the bathroom of her home – the same bathroom where, ten years earlier, she had to crawl onto the counter to see her reflection in the mirror. She had no clue that she would one day be sitting in this bathroom, crying, everything she had planned for her life turned upside down.

There was a knock on the door, "did the test come out yet?"

Alice's friend, Rosalie, had come over as soon as her mother had left the house. Alice couldn't stand to get this news alone, and, of course, her mom out of the question. If she wasn't pregnant, she would never know about this scare, and if she was... she would tell them in her own time.

Alice wiped her eyes, opened the door, and showed the test to Rosalie.

"Oh my God – _Alice._"

Rosalie wrapped her arms around Alice, who had broken down in sobs.

"What am I going to do?" She cried, pressing her face against Rosalie's shoulder. "I can't have a baby... God, I can't believe this is happening!"

"It'll be okay, Alice," Rosalie said. "You'll figure something out – I'm _sure _you will."

"I'm sixteen! I can't have a baby!"

Alice started crying even harder, and Rosalie said, "you need to calm down, Alice. Everything will be alright."

Sniffling, Alice pulled away from Rosalie, and wiped her face again. "What am I going to do?"

"I don't know, Alice. You have to decide what's best for you."

This wasn't what Alice wanted to hear – she wanted Rosalie to tell her exactly what she should do, when she should do it, and how it should be done. She didn't want to deal with this... she didn't want to be pregnant.

Rosalie hesitated before asking, "did you tell Jasper you thought you were pregnant?"

Alice shook her head, using her sleeve to wipe up the last of her tears.

Rosalie hugged her again, and Alice suddenly wished that she hadn't called her over. All she wanted to do was have her privacy, cry her eyes out, and curse her stupidity until her mother came home.

"This baby is going to be just like me," Alice said. "No dad, and a mom who's got to work all the time to _barely _be able to support her."

"Jasper's not the kind of person – he's not going to disappear."

"Even if he doesn't, we're a couple of teenagers! We don't know how to raise a kid!"

Immediately, Alice thought about what she had said meant – that she should either have a abortion, or give the baby up for adoption.

The idea of having an abortion was unbearable – particularly, because her mother had been nineteen when she had her, and she could easily have had an abortion. How could she be thankful for what her mom had gone through to have her, if she went around and aborted her own child?

"My mom is going to be so pissed." Alice said, giving a half-hearted chuckle.

"Yeah... you're basically screwed."

Alice laughed, angry at herself for doing so. This was _not _the time to be laughing and joking – and yet, that was exactly what she was doing.

"Thanks, Rosalie... for being here, I mean."

"No problem – that's what friends are for, right?"

Alice laughed again, "yeah, they hug each other after one finds out she's pregnant."

Rosalie smiled, "glad I did my job right."

The sun was going down, the summer heat just beginning to cool. Alice was perched on a picnic table, waiting for Jasper to meet up with her – she still hadn't figured out how she was going to tell him, but telling him over the phone that he was going to be a father seemed wrong.

Before long, Jasper's beast of a car – a burgundy four-door that had been all he could afford – roared into the parking lot across the street. Alice felt as though she was about to puke... her blood turned to ice, and the multiple worst-case-scenarios, each one worse than the last, flew through her mind. He could break up with her, right here and now... he could deny that he was the father... he could accuse her of cheating on him, and tell her he never wanted to see her again...

With each step closer, Alice's heart pumped faster. Please... let him slow down... give her just a few more seconds...

"Hey," he said, jumping onto the table next to her. He kissed her cheek; Alice was unable to even smile at him, knowing that she was about to bring his world crashing down around him.

"What's wrong?" He asked – Alice realized that she had never greeted him with less than a crushing hug. Of course he would know that something was wrong.

It took Alice a few seconds to get the words out, "so... guess what I found out today?"

"What? Is everything okay?"

If it had been hard to start talking, it was a miracle she said, "I'm pregnant."

For several seconds, Jasper said nothing, and Alice kept her eyes away from him. She didn't want to know what look was on his face, what sort of disbelief he was looking at her with...

"Shit," he said, breathlessly. Alice forced herself to look at him; he looked as though the wind had just gotten knocked out of him. Quickly, she looked away.

"Yeah... really..." Alice muttered. She brought her legs up to her chest, wrapped her arms around them, and rested her head on her knees.

It seemed like hours had passed by the time Jasper spoke again. "Well... what do you want to do?" He sounded terrified – Alice had never seen him scared before.

For the first time, she looked at him straight in the face. "What do _you _want?"

"It's sort of... you know... your body. I guess it's kind of up to you."

"_Jasper,_" Alice answered, "there is no 'sort of' or 'kind of'' about this. It's your baby just as much as it mine, I want your opinion."

Nearly a minute passed before he said, "I think I need to think about it."

"That's okay... I need to think about it, too. And I want to talk to my mom about it."

"Should I be there?" Jasper asked. "When you talk to your mom, I mean."

"Yeah... you probably should."

Jasper nodded, the breathless look still on his face. If the situation wasn't so serious, the expression would be hilarious...

"How are you feeling about all this?" Alice asked him, putting her head back on her knees.

He looked as though he was trying to pick his words carefully; it wasn't comforting. Finally, he answered, "I wasn't expecting it."

"Well, I sure as hell wasn't."

Alice's pitiful attempt at humor didn't even bring a smile from him.

"It's just... shocking, you know?"

"Yeah... I already decided that I don't want to have an abortion..."

Jasper nodded again – Alice wondered what he was thinking about, what he was feeling, and, more than anything, what he _wanted. _Would it kill him to throw his opinion out at any point?

"Please talk to me, Jasper." She had tried to say it without sounding desperate or miserable, and yet, it came out sounding like she was both. Damn it – why did her tone have to fail her now?

"I don't know what to say."

"Say _anything_."

Jasper answered, "I don't know, Alice. Do you think we're ready to have a kid?"

"Of course not," Alice told him, "but that doesn't matter – we're having one."

Jasper put an arm around her – the first sign of affection he had given her since he got here. At last, she felt comforted by his presence, rather than anxious, scared, or frustrated. For the first time that day, in fact, she felt like there was a chance that everything would be okay – not the same, not normal, but okay.

Maybe Rosalie was right – maybe this _wasn't _the end of the world.

"I'm sorry," Jasper told her.

"It's my fault, too. I mean... it was both of our decision to have sex."

"Still... you're the one that's pregnant."

Alice shrugged, unsure of how to answer. This was becoming _very _awkward, _very _fast.

"Are you scared?" She asked him.

"Yeah – are you?"

"Yeah... I'm worried, more than anything."

Jasper tightened his grip around her, "don't worry, Alice – I'll take care of this. You don't have to worry."

Alice laughed, "how are you just magically going to take care of this? It's not like you can snap your fingers and just have it go away."

Jasper moved his arm from her shoulders, and ran his hand through her short hair. Alice wanted to take pleasure in his touch, to close her eyes and relax against him...

For the first time since she suspected she was pregnant, Alice _did _relax – she leaned against Jasper, settling into his side, and letting him wrap both his arms around her.

"Everything's going to be okay – I promise." He whispered, hugging her to him. The feeling was so familiar, Alice was reminded of the summer days she had spent with him the last weeks – the beautiful, wonderful, days they had spent doing nothing. By far, her favorite moment with him was when they were sitting on a rock near the lake, Alice sitting on his lap, telling jokes that they had learned when they were kids... How long had they sat there, telling jokes that weren't funny in the slightest, just waiting for the other to run out of material?

For the countless time that day, Alice answered with, "I can't believe this is happening."

And, finally, Jasper answered with exactly what she wanted to hear. "Me neither."

They lapsed into silence, sitting together as they had countless times, until Alice was struck with the worst feeling she could have at the moment: nausea.

Leaping up from the table, Alice hurried to the ground, retching, and then, throwing up everything she had eaten in the last six hours.

"God, that's gross," she gasped, once she had finished. She wiped her mouth with her sleeve, not even caring that she was getting puke on it, and absolutely mortified.

Jasper was standing over her, and patted her back. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah... I'm sorry," Alice told him, wondering why she had to be sick _here. _

"For what? I'm not mad at you for being sick."

Alice felt her face redden, and wished that Jasper would've just accepted her apology and shut up.

"Come on," he said, helping her up, "I'll give you a ride home."

"Thanks."

They walked to Jasper's car in silence; the park was within walking distance of Alice's house, so the ride there was very short. Once they pulled onto her street, Alice could see her mother's beat-up car in the drive-way.

"We should probably talk to her now," Alice said to Jasper. She suddenly felt as though she was on a roll – in the same day, she had confirmed that she was pregnant, told Jasper, and was now going to tell her mother. It was a sick feeling, she knew, but was slightly proud of herself for not bullshitting around.

"You sure?" Jasper sounded more scared than he had when he was told Alice was pregnant; she nodded, not sure when she would have the courage to do it again.

Jasper parked on the side of the road, and, ever the gentleman, went to open the door for Alice.

The Brandon house was very modest, with mostly second-hand furniture. Ms. Brandon had to work extremely long hours to afford to pay the bills – without a doubt, the news of another mouth to feed would not be welcomed by her.

"Was that your car I heard, Jasper?" Ms. Brandon called, appearing in the kitchen doorway seconds after Alice and Jasper came through the front door.

_'Why does she have to be in such a good mood all the time?' _Alice wondered, wishing that she wasn't about to ruin her mother's spirits.

Jasper smiled, "It's nice to see you, Ms. Brandon, but... um... Alice and I need to talk to you."

Instantly, her face fell; Alice had the sickening feeling that her mother had been more prepared for this than she and Jasper had been. "About what?" she asked.

"Mom... I think you should sit down."

"No, just tell me." Ms. Brandon demanded, her tone of voice sending ice through Alice's veins.

The fear she had felt before telling Jasper was nothing compared to this – _nothing. _She didn't even consider that her mother had been through this before, and knew exactly what she was feeling... all that she could think about was how scared she was.

"I'm pregnant, mom." Alice whispered, using the same tone she used to apologize.

"Oh," her mother answered, completely emotionless. It was almost worse than it would have been if she had screamed and yelled.

Tears pricked Alice's eyes, and she went on, "I'm so, so sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen, really... it was a mistake."

"I know you're sorry – and I know you're going to _keep _being sorry."

Strangely, it had never struck Alice that her mother regretted having her – her statement, however, made her realize how much of a mistake she had truly been in her mother's life. What was more: hadn't she just referred to her child as a mistake?

"Alice and I are going to take care of this, Mr. Brandon – " Jasper started, only to be cutoff by her.

"No, you're not. You're two kids, you don't know the first clue about taking care of this. You have _no idea _how hard you're going to have to work; you can't begin to imagine how hard you've made your lives."

Answering for Jasper, Alice said, "I know we don't, mom."

Tears were streaming down her face, but she did her best to conceal them – not that it did any good, considering that all eyes were on her.

"I'm just – we need your help." Alice whispered.

Ms. Brandon was quite, and then, pointing to Jasper, said, "I want to talk to your parents, and then, I want to know how this happened."

"Well, I think we know how it happened," Alice said, regretting saying it as soon as it left her mouth – her mother's glare told her that that wasn't what she was talking about.

"All your life, Alice, you've seen how hard I've had to work – I thought that you would have learned from that."

"I did, mom – "

"Not enough to not turn around and do the same thing!"

Alice couldn't defend herself any more - she knew that her mother was right, and that there was no point in arguing with her about it.

Ms. Brandon sighed deeply, and pointed at Jasper again, "I want to talk to your parents, and then, we'll figure out what to do about this mess."

**I do not own the Twilight Saga, or any of the characters depicted. I am writing this purely for my own amusement.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! **


	2. Week 10

Alice's mother did not speak to her for the rest of the night. She went to Jasper's house, and left her home alone, not coming back for more than two hours. Alice was not given the details of what they talked about, and she wasn't even sure she wanted them. What good would they do her?

Jasper's parents had never particularly liked her - they didn't try to hide the fact that they thought Alice wasn't good enough for Jasper. For the entire time they had been dating, Alice maintained that being poor didn't make her less worthy; anyway, something as trivial as money would never matter to Jasper. Now, though, even she had to admit that she didn't have much going for her - she was poor, had no father, _and _had gotten pregnant before she turned seventeen. What parent in their right mind would like someone like her?

No doubt, they would be willing to do anything to protect their precious, over-sized ego - the fewer people that knew that their son had knocked a girl up, the better. Oh, what she would do to see the looks on their faces when they realized she intended on keeping the baby...

Throughout the night, Alice's hand gravitated toward her stomach. It fascinated her that, just under the skin and fat, was a live, human, baby. True, it would be no bigger than a pea, but still... a _baby. _A baby that was _hers._

Alice could see herself being a mother. It wasn't hard to picture bringing the baby home from the hospital, the first couple of months, the first birthday... The first steps, the first day at school...

But she was getting ahead of herself.

The question wasn't ifshe could be a good mother - she knew the answer to that - but if she _should _be a mother. Alice told herself to think about it - what could she provide a baby with? A life like the one she had had, made only a little better by the presence of a father, and not much else.

Honestly, though, how horrible had her life been? If she were to die tonight, would she really look back and think that it had been a waste?

Her life may have been hard, but it wasn't bad. In fact, it was probably better than the lives of a lot of her classmates - the people she usually envied. At the end of the day, she was always happy.

What were the chances of her giving the same kind of life to a baby?

Alice sighed, rolled over onto her side, having given up on sleep. It was past three; in an hour or so, the sun would begin to come up, and Alice would hear her mother banging around, getting ready for work. Ms. Brandon wasn't the quietest person in the world - a trait Alice had gotten used to living with. That might come in handy, a few months from now...

For now, the house was dead silent, and it occurred to Alice that she didn't have the first clue about being pregnant. Weren't there all kinds of things you should and shouldn't eat? She knew that there were vitamins she should be taking, but didn't know what they were called... At times like this, she wished that she had paid more attention during health class.

Failing off-the-bat knowledge, Alice got out of bed, went to the living room, and logged onto the computer she and her mother shared. After bringing up Google, she thought about what keywords she should type in, finally settling for a vague search of 'pregnancy.'

It didn't take long for her to find just what she was looking for - a baby website that had a section for pregnancy. Finding the right articles was a much more daunting task; she set to work, shifting through pages about how to prepare a nursery, debates about whether it was better to have a natural birth or an epidural, and how to pick the right doctor. Why was it so hard to figure out how not to give a baby two heads and a tail? The thought made Alice shudder - even though she knew that that wasn't possible, it gave her a horrible mental image.

She decided that she would continue her search in the morning, and fired off the computer. For now, she had had enough of thinking about nothing but babies.

* * *

><p>"How'd your parents take it?" Alice asked. She had called Jasper as soon as she thought he would be up; he answered a moment before the call went to voicemail.<p>

"How else? They're pissed as hell."

He sounded worse than ever before - like he hadn't slept for a week, and had just been told he had to go run a marathon. If Alice hadn't also been up all night, and was still being given the silent treatment, she would feel bad for him.

"They think we should give the baby up for adoption," he added.

This was generous of them, Alice supposed.

"Did you tell them that it wasn't their decision?"

"Yeah - they said that we were kids who had made the wrong decision once already."

Alice had hated plenty of people before - from teachers to classmates to ex-boyfriends - but Jasper's parents were starting to top the list; mostly because, if she was honest to herself, they were right.

"Did they tell you what happened between them and my mom?" Alice asked, trying not to sound angry.

"According to them, your mom agrees that we shouldn't keep the baby."

This didn't surprise Alice, although it hurt her to know that her own mother didn't believe in her. Did anyone still believe in her?

After a long, very awkward, silence, Jasper asked, "do you think we should keep the baby?"

"Well... I want to."

It was true, she wanted to - Alice couldn't picture herself giving birth, only to hand the baby off to strangers, never to see him or her again. She wondered if Jasper thought the same way, and, if, deep down, her mother also wanted to keep her grandchild in the family.

Answering her question, Jasper said, "I kind of want to, too."

"It's our baby," Alice muttered - they had the right to decide what to do with him or her, no matter what their parents thought.

"Yeah..." Jasper echoed. "Look, Alice, I've got to go. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah - bye. I love you."

"Love you, too."

Normally, Alice would obsess over why he wanted to get off the phone so soon, but right now, she couldn't have cared less. She was so _mad - _mad at Jasper's parents, mad at her mom; mad at herself, most of all.

God, she had really fucked this one up.

Even though she couldn't have been more the eight or nine weeks along, Alice felt so _fat - _she swore that she could see a bulge in her stomach, even though, in the back of her mind, she knew her stomach was no bigger than it had been before she got pregnant. She might have been thin, but she had fat in the same places everyone else did, her stomach included. That would changes, though - in a matter of months, she would have stretch marks, a giant stomach, and God knew what else. No one liked to be pregnant; now, Alice understood why. Knowing what was coming, and not being able to do anything to stop it, was a horrible feeling.

Imagining a baby bump... Alice was pretty sure that was a sign she was going insane.

* * *

><p>"There's your baby," the ultra-sound technician said, pointing to a spot on the screen.<p>

It was Friday afternoon, and Alice was in a dark room, green gel all over her stomach, an overweight woman pointing out every feature of her future child. She stared at the picture in amazement, and instantly knew why they had saved this part of the appointment for last - when you were at the doctor's, ending things on a good note was a rare and valued commodity. Jasper was sitting next to her, smiling at the screen - already, he looked like a proud father.

"The baby looks just fine," the doctor announced, after showing them several angles of their child. "I'd say you're about ten weeks along; that means you'll be due in April."

April - that meant that, seven and a half months from now, Alice would be in this hospital, giving birth.

"Thank you," Alice said, beginning to sit up. She wondered how she was supposed to get all this gel off her stomach, without getting it all over her shirt... without a doubt, this was the kind of thing that left a stain.

"You're welcome, honey. You take care of that baby, okay?"

Alice smiled, "don't worry, I will."

Jasper stood up and shook the woman's hand; Alice wanted to laugh at him - he looked as though the woman had just told him that he was going to father the future president.

Still smiling, she asked him, "what do you think?"

Jasper shrugged, as if he were trying to brush it off. "It makes me look forward to it..."

"Looking forward to being a daddy?" Alice sang, laughing. "You think he looks like you?"

It seemed strange to her, them being here, sharing this moment... this was the kind of moment only married people had. Only married people went to an ultra-sound, gushed over the images, and shared their excitement with each other. Alice wanted this to be special for them... there was nothing saying that she could make her pregnancy special for herself and Jasper, even if they were teenagers.

"I hope not - I'd feel bad for the poor kid." Jasper answered, "do you have any idea how much people tease the curly-haired boy?"

Alice was wiping at her stomach with paper towels, not doing much besides spreading the gel around. What kind of cruel joke was this?

"Poor Jasper."

Finally passable, Alice yanked her shirt down, and got up off the table. Her mother was waiting for her and Jasper in the waiting room - in the last two days, she had calmed down significantly, and was back on talking terms with Alice. She hadn't said anything about her wishing they would give up the baby, and Alice hoped that it stayed that way - after seeing the ultrasound, the idea of giving up her child seemed impossible. She would do anything for this child - including put in the work required to keep it with her.

And, judging by the look on Jasper's face, he thought the same.

This baby's life would be different from hers - this baby would have a father in its life, a childhood outside of daycare, and, hopefully, wouldn't carry on the teenage-pregnancy tradition.

Sometimes, hopes and wishes could be realized. Maybe, just maybe, this was one of those cases.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for the reviewsadds this story has gotten - all of it means a lot to me.**

**Again, I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters involved. I am just a Fanfiction writer, who does this for fun, and nothing more.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading!**


End file.
